


Good friend, bad ex

by LetsMACsee



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Good Friends, Jealous, Platonic Cuddling, Sickness, after breakup, cursing, neither happy nor sad end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsMACsee/pseuds/LetsMACsee
Summary: (before season 4, after season 3)One day a rather pissed female called for Mac in sick. Thinking he got kidnapped the team starts on bringing their boy wonder back.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Desiree "Desi" Nguyen, Angus MacGyver & Frankie Mallory, Angus MacGyver & Matilda "Matty" Webber (MacGyver TV 2016), Angus MacGyver/Desiree "Desi" Nguyen, Angus MacGyver/Frankie Mallory, Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Kudos: 25





	1. Mac’s missing!

**Author's Note:**

> Please remark that english is not my first language and forgive me my mistakes.

Mathilda “Matty” Webber would be lying if she said that she isn’t worried about the lateness of Macgyver. She’d called a meeting in the war room at 7 am sharp and so far everyone made it besides boy wonder. 

At first she was furious but as the time went on her anger turned into concern. She had -after all- promised Jack to keep Mac out of trouble. Knowing the ex-delta he probably would have started searching for him by now. 

Before she made such a decision, Matty gave Mac a last chance to answer her call. The beeping was the only sound in the awkwardly quiet room. And right as she thought the mailbox would greet them, a women’s voice was heard.

“Mac’s not available for work right now. Since he’s in no state to answer his phone I’d like to report him as sick.” The speaker’s tone was a tiny bit off and seemed distracted and rather rude. 

The team was alarmed right away since the call was on speaker. After Murdoc and Mason, they all became kinda protective of the blond. Even Desi couldn’t hide her raised brows and sweaty looking palms. 

“Riley where did the phone call come from?” Bozer asked, looking ready to destroy ever border between him and Mac. Riley immediately started typing and doing the codey-doodle as Jack called her working. When Riley’s brows raised to the top of her forehead, Matty swore to hear Jack’s voice whispering “When something happens to him Matty, be prepared I’m not enough of a man to not revenge his pain.”

But Riley spoke faster than Matty could have searched for any left devices from Dalton. But she would make that her top priority once Mac was save and sound ~in her arms~ at Pheonix.

So when Riley said that the call came from Mac’s home, Matty wasted no time and accompanied Desi, Riley and Bozer.


	2. Oh he wasn’t

Mac woke up to an incredible loud banging noise at the front door. For a short moment he was more than confused why someone would knock at an open door before he remembered that he locked it yesterday in favor of Frankie, who couldn’t sleep without making sure everything was secure. Mac’s sure that it is more than normal after the whole “blood sample XY” thing.

Before he could ring himself out of bed to answer the door a much louder thug confirmed the loss of Mac’s much loved front door. But he didn’t have time to give it the right amount of respect since who ever wanted to enter now was in the house. 

He grabbed the lamp from his bedside and mentally prepared himself as good as possible with his dizzy head and runny nose. 

Afterwards Mac noticed that no time could have ever prepared him to look down the barrel of his ex girlfriend’s gun. Or the eight eyes fueled with adrenaline only to be surprised with a sweaty Mac and a sleeping dark haired girl cuddled into his side. 

Perplexed dropped Desi her gun and the others their fright. Seems like Mac wasn’t missing but enjoying himself. 

“Sure moved on fast.” And with these words Desi was out of the door. 

Bozer took it easier, relieved that Mac wasn’t in danger and also that they didn’t interrupt anything mentally scaring. “Should have called in yourself, man!” After all this would have saved them a lot of trouble. 

But Mac didn’t laugh or blush. No he started looking confused. “What do you mean, call in? I just woke up.” 

Then a muttering of words was heard. Mac asked Frankie to repeat the words again. So she said with the same amount of sleepiness but a little louder: “I called in for you. Didn’t wanna wake you up after that night you had! You barely got any sleep.” 

Riley’s face scrunched up. Basically her way of telling ‘to much information’. She was more than ready to follow Desi at that moment.

“So Macgyver wanna tell what got into your way of going to work?” And that’s the first time Mac noticed his boss. Since her voice didn’t seem fond, Mac decided to go for the long explanation.

“Frankie was in town because of her research. But she came down with the flu and as the good friend I am, I gave her a place to stay when the hotel kicked her out because she stayed longer than reserved.  
As she felt better day after day I started feeling worse. Yesterday’s night was when the fever started kicking in same with the coughing, witch is why I haven’t slept more than a bit.  
In the morning Frankie must have heard my phone and called in for me!”

Matty and Riley both seemed content with his explanation and left after a short get better soon. 

Bozer however had one last question. Fully aware of the fact that his best friend is much of a cuddler when sick he asked why Frankie was in his bed and not in the guest room.

He hadn’t expected Mac winking as answer to this question but he knew Mac has game so he left laughing tears.


End file.
